El cumpleaños de Eren
by Ademitributo
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic :D. Era el cumpleaños de Eren, pero al parecer el sargento habia desaparecida lo que hizo pensar a Eren que el mayor no recordo su cumpleaños. A pesar de aquello el menor decide pasarla bien pero el sargento nunca se quito de su cabeza, lo necesitaba, queria que estuviese a su lado...


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic. Lo hice porque ayer fue cumpleaños de nuestro querido Eren (*W*) lo quería subir ayer, pero por ser mi primera vez se me hizo algo complicado subirlo ¬.¬ … AMO! AMO A ESTA PAREJA! Sin duda alguna escribiré mas, así que si pueden me dicen que tal esta este pequeño one-shot :D **

**Ahora sin más los dejo leer C:**

_**El cumpleaños de Eren**_

Eren se había despertado con las luces del sol, se sentó y vio el lugar en que se encontraba. El cuarto del sargento, era fácil identificarlo era el más limpio y organizado. Ultimadamente era en donde siempre despertaba desde que el sargento y Eren habían comenzado esa extraña relación. El menor disfrutaba cada día transcurrido junto al hombre más fuerte del mundo. Sin embargo el mayor había desaparecido, seguramente tendría mucho trabajo hoy.

-Hoy, hoy es mi cumpleaños….- se dijo a si mismo Eren.

Realmente eso le daba cierta alegría, había sobrevivido otro año mas no? Sin embargo un cumpleaños era un cumpleaños y quería pasarlo junto a la persona que más amaba y ese era Rivaille. Eso quería el menor pero de seguro el sargento no le interesaba nada estos temas tan insignificantes comparados con la guerra de la humanidad.

Con tristeza acepto la realidad. Se levantó y fue directamente al baño. Después de colocarse su uniforme bajo al comedor. Estaba feliz pero no pudo evitar pensar en donde se había metido el sargento, solo quería que estuviera a su lado aquel día.

Cuando entro al comedor una gran tarta con unos rostros sonrientes le esperaban. Todos corearon

–Feliz cumpleaños Eren!-

El menor sintió la alegría, todos estaban ahí felicitándolo, todos a aquellos a quienes quería….claro que la persona que esperaba no se encontraba.

-EREN! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- grito abrazándolo Hanji.

-….gra..cias.. Hanji- dijo con dificultad Eren ya que la sargento lo apretaba muy fuerte

-Eren feliz cumpleaños- dijeron Mikasa y Armin que traían una pequeña cajita consigo. Se la dieron a Eren.

-esperamos que te guste- dijo Armin

El menor la abrió, era una foto en donde aparecían todos, no recordaba cuando fue tomada esa foto. Hanji junto al comandante y Jean y los demás más abajo. Eren estaba junto a Armin y Mikasa, pero a su lado izquierdo estaba el sargento con su semblante duro como siempre. Verlo en la fotografía le hizo recordar que él no estaba a su lado.

-Gracias…- fue lo que dijo Eren

-Eren, ahora comamos el pastel...- Sasha ya había esperado mucho

-sí, adelante- contesto con una sonrisa e menor

Decidió olvidarse del sargento, no obtuvo éxito. Todos se encontraban comiendo el delicioso pastel que habían preparado Mikasa y Christa. En medio de las conversaciones Eren pregunto discretamente a Hanji sobre el paradero de Rivaille.

-Rivaille?-

-No lo ha visto?-

-En la mañana salió por una misión que se le había encomendado-

-misión...-

-tranquilo Eren, solo era una orden para ir a la ciudad-

Aquello había tranquilizado un poco al castaño pero de igual forma seguía sintiendo tristeza en su interior. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo.

Después de dar por terminada aquella pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños Eren agradeció a todos, en verdad había pasado un buen momento con todos pero en especial se sentía agradecido por ese detalle que tuvieron todos.

La noche llego y el sargento aun no regresaba. Eren resignado decidió ir al cuarto de Rivaille, en la puerta se quedó parado apoyando su frente en la fría madera.

-como Rivaille…no apareciste en todo el día…- las lágrimas ya eran inevitables.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió haciendo caer a Eren al piso. El menor se topó la cabeza en donde habría sido el impacto con el piso. Noto un par de botas y alzo la mirada. Rivaille estaba viéndolo desde arriba.

-que estás haciendo mocoso-

-sargento…-

-entra-

El menor se levantó aun con el dolor en su cabeza. Pero eso no evito que el enojo que sentía se aflojara.

-Debe estar cansado, así que lo dejo para que se relaje- dijo el castaño lo más calmado que pudo.

-…..-

-Hasta mañana sargento-

-que mierdas hablas mocoso-

-usted está cansado…-

El mayor tomo del brazo al menor jalándolo dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con su cuerpo. Lo siguió jalando hasta tirarlo a su cama. Eren sabía que pasaría después, lo sabía…..esperen el mayor ya había tardado demasiado. El castaño se incorporó en la cama y vio como Rivaille yacía con un pequeño paquete en las manos enfrente.

Aquello tomo desprevenido a Eren, aquellos detalles demostraban que el amor que le tenía a aquel hombre de semblante duro era correspondido.

-Eren…..feliz cumpleaños-

El menor no pudo más que llorar.

-lo amo sargen…- el menor fue silenciado por los labios de Rivaille.

-ábrelo- dijo el sargento después del apasionado beso

Era un pequeño diamante verde, el tono de sus ojos.

-me recuerdan a tus ojos….-

Fue cuando Eren beso a Rivaille. El mayor correspondió al beso más apasionadamente.

-gracias…- logro pronunciar el ojiverde entre besos

/Al siguiente día en el desayuno./

-Rivaille ahora ya puedes decirme porque pediste el permiso para salir ayer?- pregunto el comandante-

-Erwin! No me habías dicho que era una misión?-

-cállate cuatro ojos-

-FUISTE POR EL REGALO DE EREN!- dijo Hanji emocionada

-Tch… - por lo menos Eren no debería enterarse. Nunca admitiría que todo el día estuvo buscando el regalo perfecto para su querido mocoso.

**Gracias por leerlo, espero hay sido de su agrado ^-^ Podrían dejarme alguno que otro review? Deseo saber su opinión y si me dan consejos para que esta novata mejore =D**

**Nos leemos \(^3^)/**


End file.
